


De como un ángel y un demonio salieron de cacería en Charing Cross

by Angel_Gaeris



Category: Good Omens (tv show), Good Omens Neil Gaiman & Terry Prattchet
Genre: Anathema warns Crowley, Aziraphale loves Crowley, Crowley and Aziraphale on shopping, Crowley loves Aziraphale, Heaven and Hell may want revenge, M/M, They go to Charing cross road and Burlington arcade, post-armaggedon´t
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26797516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Gaeris/pseuds/Angel_Gaeris
Summary: - Ángel, ¿por qué no bajas el maldito libro con un milagro? ¿o sostienes tú mismo la escalera con otro? -Le susurró antes de que Aziraphale trepara y se entretuviera en los estantes superiores, ignorandolo. Crowley tuvo ganas de tomarle del tobillo y jalar para tirarlo, pero justo cuando alzó la cara para decidir si lo hacía o no, vió que el borde de la pernera de su pantalón se alzaba y le dejaba ver la orilla del calcetín y un poco de piel.(...)- Ángel, ¿piensas anidar allá arriba?*****Un pequeño fic acerca de cómo Crowley se ve arrastrado a una cacería de libros.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 2





	De como un ángel y un demonio salieron de cacería en Charing Cross

**Author's Note:**

> Good omens y sus personajes pertenecen a Terry Prattchet y Neil Gaiman: no pretendo lucrar con ellos.

A pesar de haber influido para su creación, Crowley jamás había ingresado al servicio de metro londinense. Era, como la M25, un proyecto perfectamente diseñado para utilizar la energía humana en beneficio del averno, solo que a diferencia de la M, The Tube todavía estaba en pie y probablemente ahí seguiría por un milenio o dos.   
  
Otra razón de peso era que perdería todo el estilo si tuviera que apretujarse con los miles de humanos que lo utilizaban a diario. Por si no fuera suficiente motivo también estaba el hecho de que a Crowley le gustaba más viajar por sus propios medios. En peores circunstancias, era menos incómodo usar el autobús pero solo lo había hecho unas cuantas veces cuando se vió orillado a ello. Por ejemplo, cuando tenía que ver a Aziraphale a escondidas, o aquella vez en que sufrió la pérdida del Bentley y ambos quisieron regresar a Londres sin tener que volar o teletransportarse. 1 Por lo tanto, no tenía idea de que a pocos pasos del Hipodrome2 había una estación del metro.

Esto no era para nada raro, pues las estaciones de the Tube se extendían por todo Londres, pero esta tenía algo particularmente llamativo para Crowley. O más bien, a alguien que iba saliendo de ella.

Lo vió cuando empezaba a acelerar y tuvo que dar un frenón repentino para no pasar de largo. Por desgracia esto significó que los autos que venían detrás suyo no tuvieran tiempo de frenar y tomó un par de milagros para evitar que se estrellaran contra el bentley. Ignorando el escándalo de los humanos, dió una vuelta en U para regresar y estacionó el auto en el primer lugar libre que encontró.

\- ¡Ángel! -Lo llamó en cuanto se apeó, pero Aziraphale ya se alejaba entre la multitud de peatones, cruzando Charing cross road.

Esto era bastante inusual, puesto que el ángel rara vez se aventuraba fuera de su librería. Al menos no solía hacerlo por su cuenta; generalmente salía con Crowley... a menos que hubiera algún restaurante en los alrededores que le gustara, ¡pero era absurdo! él se conocía al dedillo cada uno de los intereses culinarios de su compañero y estaba completamente seguro de que no había ningún lugar en la zona que se ajustara a sus preferencias.

"A menos", pensaba mientras cruzaba la misma calle "que haya uno nuevo. Pero no puede ser que quiera venir a conocerlo sin mí".

Se sintió ligeramente herido por el pensamiento, pero se le hizo infantil y poco adecuado para él, así que lo desterró a los confines de su mente. Aziraphale llegó a la esquina con Cecil Court y ahí se metió, sin mirar atrás. Sin darse cuenta de que Crowley le iba a la zaga.

Tal vez no debía seguirle. Quizás el ángel quería tener un tiempo a solas, ¿no habían dicho hace poco que necesitaban darse un descanso? Tras salvar el mundo, empezaron a pasar casi todos los días juntos y llegó un momento en que los esporádicos clientes del ángel empezaron a preguntarles si estaban casados. Fue el mismo Crowley quien sugirió el descanso.

"Aziraphale lo aceptó muy bien... quizá demasiado bien. Casi diría que se alegró mucho de verse libre de mí por un tiempo".

Lejos de entristecerlo o enojarle, el pensarlo le hacía sentirse como un intruso. Como un verdadero agente maligno, espiando a su enemigo para tenderle una emboscada. No le gustó la sensación y cuando Aziraphale se fue directo a una especie de tienda, estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta y fingir que no le había visto. Después de todo, la ciudad les pertenecía a ambos. podían ir y venir a voluntad, ¿no es así? Tal vez Aziraphale le hablaría de aquel lugar la próxima vez que se vieran...

En cuanto se dió la vuelta, dispuesto a darle su espacio, le escuchó.

\- ¿Crowley?

Encogió los hombros y se preparó para un reclamo airado, como si el ángel pudiera malinterpretar la situación, pero no hubo nada de eso.

\- ¡Pero qué fortuita coincidencia! ¿Qué haces por aquí, querido?

Le miró de hito en hito y, al notar que no parecía molesto de verlo ahí, se relajó.

\- Lo mismo podría preguntarte, ángel. ¿Vienes a Chinatown, a algún teatro? -Al ver la expresión cohibida de Aziraphale, sonrió- No me digas; el theatre Royal. ¿Interpretan The sound of music, quizás?

Ahora el principado se mostró ligeramente ofendido, pero se notaba que era pura fachada; hacía grandes esfuerzos por ocultar una sonrisita.

\- ¡Como si quisiera ver algo así! Vine a recoger ciertos... artículos. Pero me he encontrado con la peor de las sorpresas. -Dijo mientras miraba con tristeza la puerta de la tienda, y Crowley sintió unas tremendas ganas de ejecutar cualquier clase de milagro para eliminar el obstáculo que claramente le impedía a su compañero obtener lo que sea que quería.

Se quedó perplejo cuando vió algo que le era harto familiar, aunque jamás había estado en la zona. La tienda era una librería (por supuesto, ¿había algo más aparte de la comida que le hiciera venir hasta Trafalgar?) y por los escaparates se vislumbraban montañas de libros de todo tipo. Libros viejos, amarillentos, encuadernados en piel ajada y completamente desordenados en mesas anticuadas. Pensó que debía ser el paraíso para alguien como Aziraphale, hasta que notó un discreto cartelito en la puerta. Era en verdad tan pequeño, que resultaba difícil leerlo a esa distancia, así que tuvo que acercarse hasta tener la cara casi pegada al vidrio.

"CERRADO HASTA LA HORA DEL TÉ, A MENOS QUE NO PUEDA REGRESAR POR HOY. DISCULPE LAS MOLESTIAS"

\- ¿Dónde he visto algo así antes? -Preguntó sarcásticamente y se ganó un bufido del ángel. Le ganó la risa. - Admite que es divertido. Es como tomar tu propia medicina.

\- No es gracioso: he hecho todo el camino desde casa y no creerías las cosas que me pasaron en el metro, solo para encontrar esto. Ni siquiera dice si volverá al té de la mañana o de la tarde y no puedo esperar todo el día.

\- ¿Por qué no haces aparecer al dueño con un chasquido?

\- Por la misma razón por la que no me aparecí directamente.

Crowley aguardó a que se la dijera, pero la explicación nunca llegó. En cambio Aziraphale se quedó haciendo girar sus pulgares y mirando el cartel fijamente, como si pudiera adelantar el tiempo solo con concentrarse. Dejó de esperar la aclaración que no llegaría y se metió las manos a los bolsillos.

\- ¿Tienes más cosas por hacer en los alrededores? Podrías ir y volver cuando termines. Y si no, tenemos toda la eternidad para regresar, ángel.

\- Sí, pero...

\- Anda. Te acompañaré, a menos que prefieras estar por tu cuenta.

La sugerencia fue recibida con alivio. Crowley se arrepentiría más tarde de haberla hecho.

\- La verdad es que me vendrían bien un par de manos extras. Tengo que buscar algunas cosas en las librerías de Charing cross road. Asumo que trajiste el auto.

\- ¡Asumes! Ángel, me ofende que pienses que podría no haberlo traído. ¿Cómo se supone que me desplace sin él?

\- Caminando, desde luego. O utilizando el autobús.

\- Bah, sabes que hago todo lo posible por evitarlo. Detesto ir tan lento.

\- Estoy seguro de que no puede ser tan malo. La semana pasada fuimos andando desde St. James hasta el Ritz y no te quejaste en lo más mínimo.

\- Oh, me quejé y lo sabes. Pero no me dejaste llamar al auto.

\- ¿"No te dejé"? ¿Desde cuándo has dejado de hacer algo solo porque yo no quiero?

\- ¿Estás siendo sarcástico o la pregunta va en serio? -Refunfuñó el demonio. Aziraphale se cuidó bien de responder. Ambos sabían que Crowley tendía a hacer lo que Aziraphale quería y a omitir las cosas que no le agradaban. Era algo que avergonzaba al demonio, pero seguía haciéndolo porque sabía que Aziraphale apreciaba esas pequeñas concesiones. Jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, pero en el fondo disfrutaba que fuera el ángel el que decidiera si caminaban o no, si iban a ver ciertas funciones que a Crowley no le gustaban, entre otras cosas más.

Ya se habían puesto en marcha mientras hablaban, de modo que llegaron a la avenida y dieron vuelta en dirección a Cranbourn street, pero siguieron de largo hasta llegar a la primera parada tras cinco minutos de caminata. El letrero de la fachada imponía y hacía sonar una campanilla en los recuerdos de Crowley, aunque no debería saber nada del tema. El experto en libros era Aziraphale, no él.

\- ¿"Foyle´s"? ¿Por qué me suena ese nombre?

\- Es una librería muy conocida, querido. He querido visitarla desde que se fundó, pero no había tenido la oportunidad. En alguna ocasión te habré hablado de ella.

\- ... Ah, ya recuerdo. Mencionaste algo sobre un sistema de clasificación que te interesó3. -El demonio hizo una mueca mientras entraban. Se preparó para encontrar algo tan caótico como lo que Aziraphale hacía con su propia librería, pero a mayor escala.

Afortunadamente todo estaba en perfecto orden y, aunque no era un aficionado a los libros, no pudo dejar de apreciar el buen gusto en la distribución. Había dos plantas con estanterías y libreros pulcros. Nada olía a viejo, incluso había una sección de cómodos sillones donde un par de humanos se entretenía hojeando sus recién adquiridos volúmenes. Dejó que el ángel recorriera el lugar en silencio y él fue a apoderarse de un asiento. Miró con aprobación las plantas de interiores que adornaban la zona y se dispuso a aguardar un rato. Tal vez quince minutos, o media hora.

Le esperó durante tres malditas horas. Uno habría pensado que, al ser Aziraphale un coleccionista de volúmenes viejos y descatalogados, no se encontraría a gusto en un lugar tan... moderno. Los libros no solo eran nuevos, sino que algunos estaban retractilados y no se podían hojear. Aún así, el ángel se las arregló para ir de sección en sección y cuando parecía que iba a cesar la exploración, sus ojos se posaban en algún estante lejano y allá iba a perderse de nuevo.

A pesar de que se aburría al no tener nada que hacer, el demonio se relajó. Se sentía un poco como el esposo de una protagonista de las comedias baratas que se transmitieron a granel en la década de los 90´s; era cliché que el hombre esperaba a la mujer mientras esta iba de compras y se probaba mil prendas, sin decidirse por ninguna. Dió gracias a... bueno, a nadie en particular, solo se sintió felíz de que Aziraphale no acudiera a pedirle su opinión sobre los libros que le gustaban. No la necesitaba, parecía saber perfectamente qué quería porque los volúmenes encontraban sitio entre sus brazos. Pronto uno de los dependientes tuvo que ir por una cestilla para él y cuando se volvió tan pesada que Aziraphale ya no podía desplazarse cómodamente entre los libreros, el mismo empleado le trajo otra y se llevó la primera a la caja. Luego, varios humanos trabaron conversación con él y compararon libros. A veces el humano en turno tomaba otro ejemplar de aquel que Aziraphale hablaba, o viceversa. Hacia el inicio de la cuarta hora Crowley estaba tan entumido que fue a reunirse con él en una de las secciones superiores.

\- ¿Dónde piensas meter todo esto? -Le dijo mientras se paraba a su lado para mirar los lomos de aquellos cuya sinopsis revisaba. - Ken Follet. ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?

\- Escribe novela histórica. -Contestó el ángel mientras seguía inmerso en lo suyo, comparando dos tomos gruesos del mismo autor. Eran el mismo título, pero aparentemente tenía más de una presentación y Aziraphale no se decidía por una en especial.

\- ¿Eso es ficción?

\- Sí y no. Escribe ficción, pero con una sólida base histórica. Esta novela, por ejemplo, está ambientada en el renacimiento y trata sobre un prior que intenta levantar su priorato tras una época de decadencia y corrupción. Y de un maestro constructor cuyo sueño es construir una catedral...4

Crowley se estremeció.  
  
\- ¿No fue eso durante una de las Pestes?  
  
\- Poco antes. Habla de prioratos y la época de los condes y las cruzadas. El rey Stephen y la reina Maud.  
  
\- Suena más aburrido que lo que lees regularmente.

Aziraphale le miró de reojo, pero no respondió a la pulla.

\- No me decido por alguno. El empleado me dijo que esta edición -alzó el volúmen de la mano derecha- tiene pies de página bastante interesantes y un mapa del priorato, en tanto que esta otra -ahora fue el turno de la izquierda- es la edición de aniversario y hace juego con los otros dos títulos de la trilogía.

\- ¿Por qué no te llevas ambos?

\- No lo sé. Podría conservar los dos pero, preferiría tener solo uno. Sería lógico que me llevara el de aniversario para que la trilogía...

Crowley escuchó el resto, aunque le parecía que el ángel estaba haciéndose un lío sin razón. Pero miró los otros volúmenes que Aziraphale le mostraba y sopesó las muchas razones que su compañero daba para decantarse por una u otra edición. Finalmente, el demonio se exasperó un poco y echó los dos tomos a la cesta, junto con el resto de la colección del autor. Eran más de una docena y la mayoria eran gruesos como tabiques.

\- ¡Crowley! ¿Qué estás...?

\- Por favor ángel, solo llévatelos todos y en casa decidirás cuales conservar.

\- Pero...

\- Solo piensa por un momento: tienes una librería. Puedes vender los que no te gusten y así te quitas de encima a los humanos que insisten en comprar los libros de tu colección.

Fue como lanzar una piedra en un estanque y ver cómo las ondas se expandían donde antes hubo aguas quietas. Aziraphale llevaba años quejándose de que la gente insistía en comprar sus libros e ideaba cientos de formas pasivo-agresivas para impedirlo a toda costa, sin llegar a ser grosero. Ahora que eran libres, no tenía necesidad de mantener la fachada de vendedor de libros. Podía cerrar el negocio y solo usarlo como su biblioteca personal, pero de alguna manera eso no le parecía correcto porque ya se había acostumbrado a los escasos clientes que venían de cuando en cuando. En cambio comprar libros nuevos y vender el sobrante parecía una buena idea, ¿por qué no lo había pensado antes?  
  
Miró a Crowley con infinita admiración y agradecimiento, logrando incomodar tanto al demonio, que este decidió meterse en otro pasillo y fingir que buscaba algo para sí.

Después de la sugerencia, no se quedaron mucho tiempo en Foyle´s: llenaron otra cesta hasta el tope y fueron a la caja para pagar. La cantidad exacta apareció en la billetera de Aziraphale y se le aplicó un descuento, con lo que quedó francamente maravillado. Alguien ofreció ayudarles a llevar las cajas hasta su auto, que ya estaba milagrosamente aparcado enfrente de la entrada, pero Crowley no quiso saber nada de eso: cargó una caja sobre su hombro y se llevó la otra debajo del brazo. Pesaban lo suyo, pero no era algo que no pudiera llevar por si mismo. Aziraphale trató de quitarle una, pero Crowley fue más rápido y en un santiamén ya estaba frente a la entrada. Dandose por vencido, el ángel le abrió la puerta de la tienda y el auto para que pudiera meter las cajas en el asiento trasero.

\- Ya está. Ahora sube, volveremos a la otra librería.

\- Oh no, todavía no. Aún tengo otros lugares que visitar.

Debió decir que no quería ir. Lo más sensato habría sido ofrecerle un almuerzo tardío y distraerlo. Pero este era Aziraphale y Crowley se había ofrecido a acompañarlo, así que no vió problema en continuar. Otra vez a pie, fueron a la siguiente tienda que estaba a solo media cuadra de distancia. Esta era más del estilo de Aziraphale, con libros antiguos y especializados. La visita fue más rápida pero aún así estuvieron dentro una hora (o, más bien, Aziraphale estuvo dentro por una hora. Crowley salió pasado un cuarto de hora para llamar al auto y se refugió en él) y el ángel salió con otra caja y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Waterstone´s, Zwemmer´s y otras cinco librerías en la misma calle fueron saqueadas por el ángel. Crowley estuvo a punto de dormirse en la quinta tienda pero su compañero le despertó para pedirle que le ayudara a sostener la escalerita mientras él subía a buscar algo arriba, ya que el encargado estaba ocupado en esos momentos.

\- Ángel, ¿por qué no bajas el maldito libro con un milagro? ¿o sostienes tú mismo la escalera con otro? -Le susurró antes de que Aziraphale trepara y se entretuviera en los estantes superiores, ignorandolo. Crowley tuvo ganas de tomarle del tobillo y jalar para tirarlo, pero justo cuando alzó la cara para decidir si lo hacía o no, vió que el borde de la pernera de su pantalón se alzaba y le dejaba ver la orilla del calcetín y un poco de piel.

Se puso algo incómodo: el corazón de su corporación aceleró los latidos y reconoció un calor estúpido envolviéndole la cara. Bajó la mirada y se concentró en mirarse las manos que sostenían la escalerita. Tardó unos minutos en reponerse y luego volvió a alzar el rostro. Pensó en hacerle un comentario a Aziraphale, algo como que debía fijarse más en cómo se movía su ropa pero decidió no hacerlo. Su compañero no iba a entenderlo, ni siquiera Crowley entendía a qué venía ese repentino pudor. No era un demonio aficionado a la lujuria, de hecho no era un pecado que particularmente le interesara. Tal vez solo estaba muy fastidiado y cansado; llevaban casi todo el día en esto.

\- Ángel, ¿piensas anidar allá arriba?

Nada. Aziraphale se había entretenido en repasar los lomos de un estante más alto. Llevaba sus lentes puestos, Crowley no lo había notado antes (¿y para qué los usaba? su vista era perfecta, como todo en él). Seguía ignorándole.

El demonio frunció el ceño y por mero capricho movió un poco la escalera. No lo suficiente como para que la corporación de Aziraphale corriera peligro, pero sí como para obligarlo a agarrarse del librero y mirar hacia abajo, sobresaltado.

\- Aziraphale, si no bajas ya mismo, yo te haré caer. -Y movió la escalera otra vez, aunque un poco menos que antes.

\- Vaya, qué grosero. -Las comisuras de su boca se esforzaban en no sonreir y le dedicó la mirada más severa que tenía. Se miraron, como esperando a que uno de los dos cediera y luego el ángel suspiró, resignado- Bien, supongo que algún día tendré que hacerlo, de un modo u otro. Solo dame un momento, querido.

A Crowley no se le escapó el doble sentido, pero no dijo más. Aguardó otros cinco minutos a que el ángel bajara y cuando ya estaba considerando en hacer lo de tirar de su tobillo, el otro bajó. En vez de desplazarse para darle espacio, Crowley se mantuvo en el mismo sitio, sosteniendo la base de la escalera de manera que cuando Aziraphale se dió la vuelta, quedaron cara a cara. Un par de gruesos volúmenes que el ángel acunaba impedían que Crowley pudiera acercarse más. Se miraron en silencio hasta que Crowley habló con todo el fastidio del que era capaz.

\- Ángel, estoy aburrido. ¿Ya has terminado, o tendremos que recorrer todo Londres en esta cacería?

Aziraphale no dejaba de mirarle los labios, los ojos. ¿Se podía ser más obvio? Crowley casi rueda los ojos.

\- Ya solo hace falta volver a Cecil court. Por hoy he terminado.

\- Bien. -Dijo Crowley, antes de decidir que ese era un buen momento para tomar una recompensa por haberle esperado. No acostumbraban hacerlo... solo una vez, cuando brindaron por el mundo, y un par de veces más en la privacidad de la trastienda de la librería del ángel. Se acercó a besar sus labios, apenas un roce discreto, casi inexistente. Pero suficiente para que ambos se pusieran nerviosos.

Momentos después ambos salieron del local, pretendiendo que no había pasado nada fuera de lo usual. Pero se dirigieron a la primera librería tomados discretamente de la mano y no se soltaron hasta que estuvieron de vuelta en el auto con el paquete que Aziraphale venía a recoger originalmente. En el asiento trasero había tantas cajas que no se podía ver lo que había detrás del auto, pero no importaba: este prácticamente se condujo solo. Se sabía el camino hasta el Ritz a la perfección.

\- Aún no me has dicho por qué no te apareciste directamente.

\- ¿No lo hice?

\- No.

El ángel pareció considerar si valía la pena contarle o no. - Te parecerá risible, pero creo que deberíamos comenzar a acostumbrarnos a hacer las cosas a la manera de los humanos. Más manualmente. Con menos milagros.

A Crowley no se lo pareció. Pero sí le sorprendió bastante que el ángel llegara a esa conclusión, porque él mismo había considerado esa posibilidad.

\- ¿Por qué lo crees?

\- Bueno, tú tomas energía del Infierno y yo, del Cielo. -Hizo una pausa para darle un bocado a su risotto y luego se limpió con la servilleta. - Prometieron dejarnos en paz pero, ¿y si un día deciden "cortar" nuestro acceso?

No era algo disparatado. La verdad, lo asombroso era que a sus ex jefes no se les hubiera ocurrido aún.  
Viendo que Aziraphale se había terminado los champiñones, seleccionó los que lucían más apetitosos de su plato y se los dejó, casi sin darse cuenta.

\- No hagas eso -Murmuró-, se supone que es de mala educación. -Pero aún así se los comió despacio.

\- ¿Y qué pasa si nos impiden tomar energía? ¿Crees que podemos solo almacenarla desde ahora para cuando llegue ese momento? -

\- Sí, eso es lo que creo. Pero incluso si no pudieramos hacerlo, deberíamos empezar a acostumbrarnos a no depender tanto de los milagros. Imagina que envíen a otro demonio a por tí. Ese tal Hastur, o cualquier otro; llegará confiado, creyendote indefenso. Tu primer impulso no será chasquear los dedos y eso por fuerza tiene que jugar a tu favor. O al mío, si Uriel o Michael vienen a por mí.

Sí. Tenía sentido. Crowley debería cavilar al respecto, con más calma. Era una buena posibilidad.

\- Así que era por eso que pasamos todo el día yendo de aquí para allá, buscando libros. Lo usaste como excusa para practicar en no usar milagros. ¿Pero por qué no ensayar con algo más sencillo, en casa?

Aziraphale desvió la mirada y a Crowley no le tomó mucho pensar en lo que omitía decir.

A su ángel se le había acabado el material de lectura en casa.

1 La teletransportación suena fácil, pero requería bastante concentración. Además de mucha energía de la fuente original que para Crowley era el Infierno y para Aziraphale, el Cielo. Y en aquel entonces, después de frustrar la anhelada guerra de sus ex jefes, no estaban en tan buenos términos como para utilizarla libremente, ninguno de los dos. Back

2 Un conocido club nocturno londinense. Back

3 La librería Foyle´s perteneció, desde su fundación, a la familia Foyle. Una de sus dueñas anteriores era muy excéntrica (tal vez se habría llevado bien con Aziraphale) tenía la manía de organizar los libros según editorial y no por tema o autor. Además acostumbraba despedir a sus empleados al cabo de un año. Back

4 Los pilares de la tierra. También tiene una mini serie bastante interesante. Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tal vez nadie se esté fijando en esto, pero estoy publicando esta lista con bastante retraso. He marcado la fecha de publicación para el 5 de este mes, pero lo estoy subiendo el día 10. Espero reponerme pronto para estar al corriente.
> 
> Sugerencias, dudas, críticas son bien recibidos nwn


End file.
